Agents of the Crown
= Table of Contents = Devices and Uniforms: Deity: Goal: Territory: Genesis & Past: Present: Alliances: Enemies: Leadership: Divisions: Code & Conduct: Recruitment: Typical Member: Tavern Talk and Scuttlebutt: In-Character Quote: Necessary Game Mechanics: Contact: Red File: Special Envoys to Fredrick II, King of Chalter Medrium 470-492 Devices and Uniforms: The Agents wore a Chalter Medrium tabard when working in the King's court or as an ambassador to a sovereign. When the Agents wished to go unnoticed, they would wear whatever was necessary. A magikal sigil on the wrist was used for identification purposes. Whenever two or more sigils came within close proximity of each other, the sigil would produce heat, and glow. This way, during a handshake Agents would know one another's identity. (These sigils will be visible to a mage who casts Detect Magik.) Deity: The strength of the Agents was that they were all very individualistic people prior to joining the royal service. For that reason, the group did not share a deity or pantheon. Goal: The Agents all wish to see the son of Fredrick II returned to the Chalter Medrium throne, as is his birthright. Territory: The Agents all operated out of Chalter Medrium, until March 493, when the group was dissolved and the Agents were told to leave the country. They are now scattered around the world. Genesis & Past: The Agents were the brainchild of Fredrick II. He began recruiting members in 478, and kept a pool of about 20-25 active Agents at all times. Agents were used for many different tasks. First and foremost they were the hands of the King everywhere in the realm. The Agents would take commands from only the King, and had writ and approval to use whatever means necessary to carry out those commands. Agents were also used as diplomats and ambassadors for the realms surrounding Chalter Medrium. Fredrick always kept one under-cover Agent assigned to the ruling Icaran General and another assigned to the board of Regents in Karandia. Many also worked within Chalter Medrium as counter-surveillance operatives, trying to compromise foreign spies, especially those sent from Icara and Karandia. The Agents darkest hour was the death of Fredrick II. His brother, Winslow, took the throne and the name, and revoked the Charter that gave the Agents their authority. He was paranoid from the start, and feared that the Agents would work to subvert his rule. For the few months that he ruled, the Agents stayed in Chalter Medrium, trying to find out who was behind the death of Fredrick II. When the debacle at Grath occurred, most Agents were thrown from the city along with the rest of the population. As the new government took hold after Kyril Fëanor's trial, the Agents were very vocal in their displeasure. The Agents felt that the son of Fredrick II be found and made King, and a regent named. The Elders felt otherwise. They named Sir Finnian regent, but made clear that they never intended on allowing another King to ascend to the throne. Because the Agents so vigorously opposed this, they were all banished from the country. Only three years after being the strongest members of the Kingdom, the Agents found themselves standing outside Chalter Medrium, never to return. Present: At present, the Agents of the Crown do not exist. Somewhere on Xaria, however, there wander about 30 men and women who remember Chalter Medrium at its height, ruled by a benevolent and strong man. These people all, in their own way, seek to find Frederick's son, and to return him and the Crown to Chalter Medrium. Alliances: In their heyday, the Agents worked closely with the Hall of Travelers, in Irroquin. The Agents recognized the Hall's uniqueness, and both groups found the arrangement beneficial. Now, because the Agents to not exist as a group, there are of course no formal alliances. Enemies: The military of both Icara and Karandia no doubt would love to get their hands on these one-time spies. Luckily, very few of the former Agents' identities are known to anyone outside Chalter Medrium. Leadership: One Agent was always considered Senior, and sat on the Council that advised the King. Near the end, Edison Davis was Senior, but he died of an apparent suicide only weeks before Fredrick II passed. Divisions: Being very individualistic, the Agents often had difficulty working together. The exception to this, however, was their opposition to the new oligarchy. (This cooperation is probably what frightened the Senators enough to order the Agents banished.) Code & Conduct: The Agents were authorized by the Crown to take whatever steps were necessary to achieve their goals. The defense and preservation of the Monarch was their chief duty, one that they took quite seriously. Recruitment: Frederick recruited all Agents personally. He would travel the Kingdom, encountering adventurers and wanderers, from among whom he would recruit. Some Agents were drawn from the ranks of the Chalter Medrium military. Again, though, only on Frederick’s command. Typical Member: All Agents were human and powerfully individualistic. And, as was Frederick's gift, all Agents were fiercely loyal to the King. Tavern Talk and Scuttlebutt: People from Karandia or Icara will know the Agents as a band of assassins that Chalter Medrium used to prolong the war between their countries. Residents of Chalter Medrium will have a very negative opinion of the Agents, mostly due to a smear campaign run by the Senators, aiding their efforts to banish the group. Thieves will have stories of two Agents that actually infiltrated the Thieves Isles. Most citizens of Xaria, however, will never have heard of them. In-Character Quote: "Regent? Regent! They call the bloody man Regent! A regent is supposed to be holding a kingdom together until the King can grow up. THERE IS NO BLOODY KING! Why in the two moons is there a bloody Regent!" Necessary Game Mechanics: All of the Agents will be altruistic and generally good folks. (No bandits or assassins, unless of course you are an Agent who has gone over to the Dark Side...) Contact: Mike A Red File: Anyone planning on playing an Agent should familiarize themselves with Chalter Medrium. Mike A and Matt W are also a good resources.